For example, this service may concern access to bank data or to data in medical records, or some other access. Generally, the access is authorized after verification of a medium that comprises a security processor for example, such as a smart card (a debit card for example). However, verifying the medium requires a reader each time access to the service is requested. For example, the SESAM-Vitale card (defining rights to health insurance in France) requires a reader (for example in the form of a read terminal connected to a central server) so that a user can view his rights to health care access or update the medical records of the cardholder.
In spite of the efforts made in deploying these terminals, they are not always easily accessible, particularly during emergencies or when abroad.
Note also that such readers need to be available to healthcare professionals, for accessing patient medical records during a consultation. The healthcare professionals themselves have another professional card in France (the CPS: “Carte Professionnel de Santé” or Healthcare Professional Card) which requires the use of another reader to read it.
Such an organization duplicates the card readers thus must be available to healthcare providers in their work environment. In addition, usage when abroad or the use of terminals that do not have a card reader interface are not possible.